Modern computer graphics systems may include drawing programs, computer-aided design programs, photographic image manipulation routines, video editing software, gaming software, and others. Such programs may assist the user in developing complex graphics objects by generating graphics primitives. Such primitives may include lines, rectangles, circles, ellipses, and even more complex shapes. A graphics program may interact with the user via a “drag and drop” interface or other means to receive user input as to a size, a location, or a shape of a requested primitive. The user may then combine a set of primitives created with assistance from the graphics program into a more complex graphic object.
The increasing demand for graphics output has established a need for quick and accurate creation of ever more complex graphics primitives.